Please, Don't Go
by mikihyo
Summary: SHINEE FANFIC / Demi janjinya pada Onew, sekuat apapun Taemin akan mencoba untuk menenangkan malaikat kecilnya / with OC / END / Don't Like? Don't Click!


**SHINee Fan Fiction**

**Please, Don't Go**

**©MikiHyo**

**Cast : Onew, Lee Taemin, Choi Hyori**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst(?)**

**Length : One Shoot**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

***  
>Hyori POV<p>

_..._

_Oppa…_

_Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Baik-baik saja-kan? Kapan kau pulang? Aku tahu, setiap suratku aku selalu bertanya akan kepulanganmu, kau pasti bosan mendengarnya_

_Tapi…itu karena aku merindukanmu oppa, sangat merindukanmu…_

_Aku harap kau bisa cepat pulang, berkumpul lagi bersamaku dan Taemin.._

_Aku ingin segera mendengarkan ceritamu…_

_Aku ingin bermain lagi denganmu.._

_Oppa…aku selalu mendoakanmu, Fighting!_

_Choi Hyori_

_...  
><em>

"Hyori-ah? Kau dari mana?"tanya Taemin.

"Mengirim surat"senyumku singkat. Taemin-pun diam sejenak sambil menatapku.

"Oh…Hyori-ah, bagaimana dengan buku yang kemarin? Bagus-kan?"tanya Taemin bersemangat.

"Buku? Ah…Angel Ballad? Taemin-ah, kau memilihkan buku yang sangat tepat! Aku suka sekali ceritanya, menyedihkan…"ucapku.

"Menyedihkan-kan…"senyumnya tipis.

"Siapa pengarangnya? Hebat sekali…dia bisa membuat cerita seperti itu"tanyaku.

"Mwo? Aah…aku juga tidak tahu, aku temukan itu diperpustakaan"Taemin hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu…aku rasa kau bisa belajar dari cerita itu…aku yakin, kau bisa menulis cerita yang lebih bagus dari itu"ucapku sambil mengusap-usap rambut Taemin.

Taemin terdiam sejenak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"Taemin-ah?"

"Oh? Haha..kau benar, aku harus berusaha agar ceritaku bisa lebih bagus dari pada itu"ia-pun tersenyum.

Merasa lega melihat senyumnya kembali, aku-pun membalasnya. Kami melanjutkan langkah bersama, menuju suatu tempat. Tempat biasa kami berkumpul bersama dengan Oppa, Onew Oppa.

**.**

***  
>Flash Back<p>

Author POV

.

Hari yang cerah di musim semi. Terlihat disebuah taman, 3 anak manusia sedang berkumpul bersama.

"Dor!"seru seorang namja yang tertua ketika mengagetkan seorang yeoja kecil dihadapannya.

"Ah! Onew oppa…Paboya! Lagi-lagi kau mengagetkanku!"Yeoja itu terlihat kesal, ia-pun memukul-mukul badan namja bernama Onew itu.

"Aigoo hyung…sudah kubilang jangan terus-terusan mengagetkannya…"gerutu salah seorang namja kecil yang muncul dibalik punggung Onew.

Yeoja tadi-pun langsung berlari kearah namja kecil tersebut dan langsung memeluknya.

"Taemin-ah…"rengek Yeoja itu. Namja kecil bernama Taemin-pun hanya bisa mengusap rambut teman kecilnya itu.

"Haha…kalian ini, usia kalian sudah 12 tahun, kalau masih berpelukan seperti itu bisa-bisa kalian disangka pacaran"tawa Onew.

Mendengar hal itu, kedua orang itu-pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aniyo! Oppa…lagi-lagi kau meledekku! Pabo!"teriak Yeoja itu.

"Pa…Pacaran?"gumam Taemin pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Onew-pun menghampiri yeoja kecil itu.

"Baiklah, mianhae Hyori-ah"senyum Onew sembari meminta maaf. Hyori-pun menatap Oppa yang sedang meminta maaf kepadanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ugh…tidak semudah itu Oppa…belikan aku buku baru!"seru Yeoja kecil bernama Hyori itu.

"Mwo? Buku lagi…aigoo…kau dan Taemin tidak ada bedanya…dasar maniak buku…"gerutu Onew.

Taemin melirik sekilas kearah Hyung dan teman yeojanya itu. Raut wajahnya sedikit muram melihat keakraban kedua orang didepannya.

"Kau juga tak ada bedanya hyung…aku dan Hyori tahu soal buku-kan darimu"gerutu Taemin sambil berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Yah…aku dibalas oleh anak kecil, dasar kalian berdua ini"tawa Onew.

"Oppa, apa cita-citamu sama dengan Taemin? Kalian akan mengarang buku sendiri-kan?"tanya Hyori dengan penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan mengarang bukuku sendiri"senyum Taemin.

"Buku yah? Hmm…"gumam Onew.

"Sudahlah hyung…jangan mempermainkan kami lagi, kau selalu bilang cita-citamu juga jadi pengarang"ucap Taemin sambil menepuk pundak hyungnya itu.

"Jinjja? Wah…aku pasti akan membaca buku kalian…aku akan menjadi penggemar pertama kalian"semangat Hyori.

"Hahaha…baiklah kalau Hyori bicara seperti itu, aku akan menulis buku untukmu"senyum Onew.

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Hyori kembali memerah. Ia sangat senang, oppanya bicara seperti itu.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu!"senyum lebar Hyori.

**.**

***  
>Taemin POV<br>Rumah Onew & Taemin

.

"Hyung, makan malam sudah siap. Kau disuruh turun oleh Eomma"panggilku saat membuka pintu kamar. Kulihat Onew hyung sedang bergeliat ditempat tidur dengan setumpuk buku yang baru ia beli.

"Tunggu sebentar Taemin"ucapnya tanpa menatapku, matanya masih terkunci dengan buku-bukunya.

Aku-pun menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aaah…hyung, sudah 3 jam lebih kau tidak turun tempat tidur"gerutuku sambil ikut merebahkan tubuhku disampingnya.

"Hmm…hmm…"hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, itulah dia kalau sudah benar-benar serius membaca buku.

"Hyung...usiamu sudah 17 tahun, kenapa belum coba mengarang sesuatu?"tanyaku.

"Aku belum kepikiran apapun untuk ceritanya, aku masih ingin membaca lebih banyak lagi"sahutnya.

"Oh…"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Mwo?"

"Usiamu sudah 12 tahun, bukankah bagus kalau kau mulai mengarang dari sekarang?"tanyanya, kali ini ia sudah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, dan menatapku.

"Hmm…sama sepertimu hyung, aku masih ingin membaca"jawabku.

"Hahaha..ternyata sama saja, kita memang sejalan"Onew hyung mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Jinki! Taemin! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat turun!"terdengar suara Eomma memanggil dari lantai bawah.

"Ash…Jinki…ckckck"gerutu Onew hyung dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha…sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak suka nama aslimu"tawaku kecil. Hyungku itu memang tidak terlalu suka dengan nama aslinya, Lee Jinki.

"Tak ada alasan khusus, aku lebih suka nama Onew. Biasanya para pengarang buku tidak memakai nama asli mereka, mereka punya nama lain"jelas Onew hyung yang bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mungkin itu alasannya kau tidak suka namamu. Tapi aku juga lebih suka memanggilmu Onew hyung, Hyori juga, terlihat cocok untukmu"senyumku. Kami-pun menuruni tangga berdua.

Terlihat Appa dan Eomma sudah menanti dimeja makan, dengan segera kami menempati kursi kami.

Kami-pun memulai makan malam kami bersama, Appa-pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Jinki, kemarin Appa dapat telpon dari sekolahmu. Lagi-lagi kau masuk peringkat 5 besar dalam ujian percobaan, hebat sekali"senyum bangga Appa.

Onew hyung hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Jinki, Eomma harap kau terus mempertahankan prestasimu"sahut Eomma. Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar pembicaraan seperti ini, ini adalah hal yang biasa kami lakukan saat berkumpul. Onew hyung memang murid berprestasi sejak dulu. Ia tidak pernah lepas dari peringkat 5 besar, Appa dan Eomma sangat membanggakannya.

"Taemin-ah, bagaimana dengan nilaimu? Ada peningkatan-kan?"tanya Appa tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Aah…haha, nee Appa, aku berusaha untuk meningkatkan nilaiku yang lain"senyumku tipis.

"Hmm…kau harus seperti Hyungmu, nilaimu harus lebih bagus darinya"ucap Appa.

Aku-pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Onew hyung. Nilaiku hanya rata-rata, tapi aku juga berusaha untuk membanggakan Appa & Eomma, ada beberapa pelajaran dimana nilaiku selalu tertinggi, tapi tidak semuanya. Tidak seperti Onew hyung.

"Sudahlah Appa, nilai Taemin selalu tertinggi dibeberapa mata pelajaran, dia anak yang pintar"Onew hyung menepuk pundakku dan bicara pada Appa. Aku-pun menatap Onew hyung.

"Yah…Appa hanya harap dia bisa sebaik dirimu, bahkan lebih"ucap Appa.

Onew hyung hanya tersenyum, aku-pun tetap diam, tidak mau menanggapi ucapan Appa.

"Jinki…kalau nilaimu tetap seperti ini, kau pasti bisa diterima di Militer"ucap Appa tiba-tiba.

Onew hyung-pun langsung terdiam dan menghentikan makan malamnya.

"Itu benar, kalau anaknya pintar, pasti diterima"sahut Eomma.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu 3 tahun lagi, saat usiamu 20 kau harus sudah memulai Wajib militermu, setelah selesai Appa akan melanjutkannya"ucap Appa. Onew hyung tetap diam.

Ini memang impian orang tua kami, terlebih Appa yang memang seorang Militer. Ia sangat menginginkan kedua anaknya melanjutkan jejaknya, terlebih lagi karena kami berdua laki-laki. Tapi…

"Aaah…aku sudah kenyang, ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku duluan"senyum Onew hyung sambil menaruh alat makannya dan langsung beranjak dari kursi meninggalkan kami diruang makan.

Aku menatapnya sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan makan malamku.

Aku mengerti perasaanya, ia punya cita-citanya sendiri, tapi Onew hyung tidak pernah mengungkapkannya di hadapan orang tua kami, ia selalu menuruti perkataan Appa dan Eomma. Aku juga tahu, aku akan berakhir sama seperti Onew hyung, dituntut oleh impian orang tua kami, hanya saja…mungkin karena usiaku yang masih bisa dibilang anak-anak, aku belum terlalu memperdulikannya. Tapi aku yakin tidak dengan Onew hyung, dia pasti sangat tertekan sekarang.

**.**

***  
>Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan Onew hyung. Aku melihat Onew hyung tertunduk dimeja belajarnya, aku-pun mendekatinya. Kepalanya yang tertunduk hanya ber-alaskan buku pelajaran, disisi lain banyak buku-buku bacaan yang sering dibacanya bertebaran dimeja belajar.<p>

"Hyung?"panggilku pelan.

"Taemin-ah…"suara Onew hyung terdengar berat.

"Nee…hyung…"sahutku.

"Aku…lelah sekali…"lagi-lagi suara berat Onew hyung terdengar ditelingaku.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang, tugasmu bisa kau kerjakan nanti…"

"Aku lelah…mendengar ucapan Appa…"

Aku-pun terdiam.

"Menulis sebuah buku…itulah yang aku inginkan…"

"Hyung…"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi Militer…"kali ini terdengar suara tangis Onew hyung. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya, mungkin saja air matanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi.

Aku-pun menggenggam erat lengan Hyungku.

"Hyung…sudahlah…kau tidak akan jadi Militer secepat itu, masih ada beberapa tahun lagi"ucapku berusaha menghiburnya.

Onew hyung hanya diam, tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan.

"Hyung, ini sudah malam…kau harus istirahat"ucapku lagi. Onew hyung tetap diam, aku-pun terus menunggunya beranjak dari kursi itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia-pun mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sembab.

"Baiklah, aku tidur sekarang…kau juga"ucapnya sambil tersenyum, ia-pun langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku-pun ingin sekali menangis. Aku sangat menyayanginya, dia adalah hyung terbaik untukku, dia selalu membelaku didepan Appa dan Eomma, dia selalu mengajariku berbagai macam hal. Aku-pun tak bisa membayangkan, dalam beberapa tahun lagi mungkin aku akan berpisah dengannya saat ia menjalani wajib militernya, terlebih lagi kalau ucapan Appa serius untuk melanjutkan pendidikan militernya. Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa kalau tidak ada Onew hyung.

**.**

***  
>Rumah Hyori<p>

Hyori POV

.

_Hari ini lagi-lagi dia menggodaku…ah, menyebalkan_

_Tapi…aku suka sifatnya itu, mungkin itu yang membuatku selalu merindukannya…_

"Aaah…kenapa kata-kataku jadi seperti ini…"gerutuku saat menatap buku diaryku.

Tiba-tiba saja teringat soal Onew oppa, entah kenapa setiap mengingatnya wajahku selalu memerah dan hatiku berdegup kencang. Aku-pun mengambil buku sketsa untuk gambarku, mengambil pensil juga alat gambar lainnya. Aku mulai menggoreskan tanda-tanda kecil dikertas sketsaku.

Namun tanganku langsung terhenti saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Kau menggambar lagi?"tanya Eomma yang melihatku bersama dengan buku sketsaku.

Aku-pun hanya terdiam, tidak berani menjawab.

"Kau itu…terus-terusan menggambar yang tidak berguna, tidak belajar sama sekali…bagaimana nilaimu mau naik"kesal Eomma yang langsung menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku-pun menghela nafas panjang. Eomma selalu begitu, dia tidak terlalu suka aku menggambar. Ia pikir aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, karena itu aku tidak pernah bisa menyampaikan isi hatiku kepadanya. Impianku adalah menjadi seorang komikus, orang yang membuat komik.

Sejak kecil aku sangat suka menggambar dan juga membaca, aku suka membaca buku-buku cerita seperti Taemin dan Onew oppa, namun setelah mengenal komik (terutama Jepang), aku juga ingin menjadi komikus, aku ingin sekali pergi ke Jepang dan mengejar impianku. Tapi, Eomma tidak pernah mengerti diriku, mungkin juga memang salahku, nilai-nilaiku selalu rendah di tiap mata pelajaran, Eomma pasti kecewa padaku.

Aku-pun menutup buku sketsaku dan menaruhnya di tempat khusus bersama gambar-gambarku yang lain. Kali ini aku mengambil salah satu buku pelajaranku, dan mulai untuk belajar.

**.**

***  
>Taemin POV<p>

Sekolah Taemin & Hyori

"Nah, bagi yang mendapat nilai tinggi aku harap kalian terus mempertahankannya, bagi yang masih mendapat nilai rendah, aku harap kalian tingkatkan lagi belajar kalian"ucap Guru Bahasaku.

Bel tanda usai pelajaran-pun berbunyi, kami segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Setelah guru keluar kelas, baru giliran kami untuk keluar.

Aku menatap kertas ulanganku.

"7.5…lagi-lagi hanya rata-rata…"gerutuku.

"Ash…aku dapat 7.0!"

"Akhirnya setelah belajar keras aku bisa dapat 8.5…"

"Hahaha, aku hanya 6.8"

Terdengar suara teman-temanku yang lain membicarakan nilai mereka. Mataku-pun melirik kearah Hyori yang masih terdiam dibangkunya sambil merapikan buku-bukunya. Aku-pun menghampirinya.

"Mau pulang sekarang?"tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Hyori hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan diam sejenak.

"Kau dapat nilai berapa?"tanyanya pelan.

"Ha? Ulangan tadi? Cuma 7.5…haha, aku tidak terlalu bisa dalam bahasa…"senyumku tipis.

"Ck…setidaknya itu bagus…"gumamnya.

"Hyori? Ada apa? Bagaimana nilaimu?"

"Hanya 4.5…tidak lulus standar sama sekali…"

Aku-pun langsung terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Hyori.

"Aaah…haha, tidak apa…kau bisa dapat nilai bagus di ulangan berikutnya, aku juga tidak terlalu bisa dalam bahasa"ucapku.

Hyori hanya diam.

"Sudahlah Hyori…lain kali kau harus belajar lebih rajin lagi"

_Brakkk! _Tiba-tiba Hyori membanting tasnya di meja.

"Sudah! Aku bahkan belajar sampai larut malam! Tapi tetap saja…kenapa aku selalu gagal? Sedangkan yang lain tidak!"Hyori terlihat sangat kesal.

Aku-pun terkejut melihatnya seperti itu.

"Hyori…aku yakin lain kali kau bisa…"

"Sudahlah! Orang pintar sepertimu tidak akan mengerti!"Hyori langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

"Hyo...!"sepertinya ucapanku salah. Dia terlihat sangat kesal dan kecewa. Aku-pun segera berlari mengejarnya.

**.**

***  
>Hyori POV<p>

Aku duduk sendiri dibangku taman tempat biasa aku bermain dengan Taemin dan Onew oppa. Rasanya malas sekali aku kembali kerumah, lagi-lagi nilaiku jelek. Apanya yang salah? Padahal aku sudah belajar…Ingin sekali aku menangis saat mendegar teriakan teman-temanku yang membicarakan nilai-nilainya.

"Menyebalkan…"air mataku benar-benar keluar. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tanpa bisa menghentikan tangisku.

"Hyori?"tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal memanggil namaku.

"Hyori? Kau kenapa?"tanya Onew oppa yang langsung menghampiriku. Aku tidak menjawab.

"Hyori-ah…kenapa menangis seperti ini?"tanyanya lagi. Ia-pun mengusap rambutku sesekali.

"Tidak apa"gerutuku singkat.

"Bohong, tidak mungkin kau menangis kalau tidak ada apa-apa"ucapnya.

"Orang seperti Onew oppa juga tidak akan mengerti perasaanku"

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Lagi-lagi nilaiku jelek…"kesalku.

"Jelek? Memang nilaimu berapa?"

"4.5…dipelajaran bahasa"

"Bahasa? Aah…memang agak sulit mempelajarinya, biasanya banyak pertanyaan yang menjebak"senyumnya.

"Agak sulit bagimu, karena kau pintar oppa!"kesalku.

"Mwo? Walaupun agak, tetap saja ada kata sulit. Aku juga belajar keras mempelajarinya. Kau sudah belajar-kan?"tanyanya lagi dengan senyuman.

"Sudah…bahkan sampai larut malam…"gerutuku.

"Belajar sampai larut juga tidak baik, sebaiknya kau mencicil dari pulang sekolah, supaya waktu istirahatmu tidak terganggu"senyumnya lagi.

"Biarkan saja…itu cara belajarku…aku beda dengan anak lainnya, otakku lambat dalam mengingat…untuk membaca 1 halaman saja mungkin aku butuh setengah jam lebih…"rasa kesalku semakin menjadi saat mengingat bagaimana aku berusaha menghapal dan mempelajari materi-materi itu dan hanya 4.5 yang aku dapatkan.

"Siapa bilang otakmu lambat? Kau selalu hapal nama-nama tokoh dalam cerita juga alur ceritanya-kan?"senyumnya.

"Itu beda oppa…aku bisa karena aku menyukainya…"kesalku.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menyukainya juga…sukai pelajaran-pelajaranmu…"

"Tidak mau! Aku benci belajar, ternyata percuma saja. Orang lain bisa langsung mendapat nilai bagus, sedangkan aku tidak!"

"Hyori…kalau begitu…"

"Menyebalkan! Rasanya kesal sekali mendengar teman-temanku bicara soal nilainya, padahal sama-sama belajar tapi…aaaah! Aku ini benar-benar memalukan!"air mataku mengalir lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Onew oppa menghapus air mataku.

"Aku mengerti…kau pasti emosi sekarang…mungkin juga itu penyebabnya kau tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan belajarmu"ucap Onew oppa. Aku-pun menatapnya. Entah kenapa disaat aku benar-benar sedih seperti ini, aku justru senang yang ada didepanku adalah Onew oppa.

"Tenang saja…aku percaya kau akan dapat nilai baik, kau sudah berusaha, kau pasti bisa dapat nilai baik"senyum Onew hyung, ia mengusap-usap rambutku lagi.

Aku semakin tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku, ucapan Onew hyung membuatku benar-benar terharu.

"Oppa…"tangisku. Onew hyung-pun merangkulku.

"Kau harus terus berusaha, kau harus dapat nilai lebih baik supaya kau bisa meraih impianmu"ucap Onew oppa.

Itu benar, oppa benar. Kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi pintar, impianku tidak akan terwujud. Eomma tidak akan pernah mengerti apa impianku, karena itu aku harus berusaha lebih baik lagi.

"Oppa…aku mengerti…Gomawo…"aku masih menangis namun berusaha tersenyum.

Onew oppa-pun membalas senyumku.

**.**

***  
>Taemin POV<p>

Aku hanya terdiam melihat kedua orang itu. Onew hyung bisa menghibur Hyori, sedangkan aku tadi hanya membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Ck…kenapa…aku tidak bisa seperti Onew hyung…"aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Hatiku kesal melihat kenyataan didepanku. Namun aku berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran jelekku, aku-pun memaksakan kakiku mendekati mereka.

"Hyori-ah…mianhae"ucapku pelan saat tiba didepan mereka. Hyori yang kaget-pun langsung menoleh kearahku.

"Mwo? Jangan-jangan kau yang membuatnya menangis ya?"tanya Onew hyung.

"Aniyo hyung…"ucapku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Gwenchana Taeminnie…aku hanya emosi tadi, mianhae…sekarang aku tidak apa-apa"aku melihat senyum terlintas diwajah Hyori. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah kesalnya dihadapanku tadi.

"Setelah menceritakannya kepada Onew oppa, aku merasa sedikit lega…"senyumnya lagi.

"Ya…kenapa kau tidak minta Taemin mengajarimu? Jangan-jangan dia tidak mau membantumu"ucap Onew hyung.

"Aniyo oppa…Taemin selalu membantuku disekolah, aku banyak belajar darinya"senyum Hyori lagi.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka berdua bicara dengan entengnya. Hyori selalu bisa terlihat senang dihadapan Onew hyung, sedangkan aku hanya bisa membuatnya kesal sewaktu-waktu.

Kenapa? Aku ini bodoh sekali…membuat teman kecilku berhenti menangis saja tidak bisa, malah semakin membuatnya kesal.

Bagaimana bisa aku…

**.**

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

3 tahun-pun berlalu dengan cepat. Taemin dan Hyori sudah berusia 15 tahun, sedangkan Onew 20 tahun. Walaupun mulai dewasa, mereka masih sering berkumpul bersama. Hubungan ketiganya memang sudah dekat sejak mereka kecil.

"Hyung…kenapa kau lupa membawanya? Kalau begini kita mau main apa?"kesal Taemin saat tahu Onew tidak membawa bola baseball yang rencananya akan mereka mainkan bersama.

"Jeongmal mianhae Taeminnie…aku benar-benar lupa…"ucap Onew seraya minta maaf dibarengi dengan senyuman.

"Aaah…hari ini kau benar-benar membuatku kesal hyung….kau bangun kesiangan, padahal kita sudah janji akan bermain baseball, dan sekarang kau lupa membawa bolanya saat kita sudah tiba disini.."Taemin terlihat semakin kesal.

"Onew oppa! Taeminnie!"panggil Hyori yang baru saja datang.

Taemin terheran saat melihat Hyori datang sambil membawa bungkusan besar.

"Annyeong Hyori-ah"senyum manis Onew yang langsung menghampiri Hyori.

Taemin semakin kesal melihat sikap Hyungnya itu yang seakan tidak perduli dengan semua kesalahannya.

"Kau bawa apa?"tanya Taemin dengan nada kesal kepada Hyori.

"Oh, ini…ini buat Onew oppa…sengaja aku bawakan untuknya"senyum manis Hyori sambil memberikan bungkusan itu kepada Onew.

"Ya…jeongmal gomawo Hyori-ah…"senyum Onew.

Taemin semakin dibuat panas dengan kedua pasangan didepan matanya yang penuh dengan senyuman seakan tidak perduli dengan kekesalannya.

"Baiklah kalau hanya untuk Onew hyung, aku pulang sekarang, maaf mengganggu"singkat Taemin yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Sekarang Hyori!"seru Onew.

Hyori-pun langsung mengeluarkan terompet kecil dan membunyikannya didepan Taemin.

"Taemin-ah! Saengil Cukkae!"seru Hyori.

Taemin-pun langsung terdiam dengan segala kejutan didepannya. Dengan segera Onew membuka bungkusan besar yang ternyata berisi cake bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Taemin'

"A…ada apa ini?"bingung Taemin yang masih terdiam kaku.

"Paboya! Masa ulang tahunmu sendiri kau tidak ingat"gerutu Hyori sambil menepuk pundak Taemin.

"Taemin-ah…kau benar-benar anak yang pelupa, sekarang cepat tiup lilinnya sebelum lilin ini padam karena angin"semangat Onew yang sudah menyalakan lilin.

Taemin yang masih bingung hanya terdiam sejenak. Namun sesegera mungkin ia langsung meniup lilin itu.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah ucapkan permohonan? Kenapa langsung ditiup?"gerutu Onew.

"Tadi kau yang suruh aku cepat meniupnya, hahaha hyung! Kau itu…"tawa Taemin.

"Berarti kau sudah ingat sekarang hari apa-kan?"tanya Hyori sambil tersenyum.

"Nee, ulang tahunku…aigoo…aku benar-benar lupa…"senyum Taemin.

"Hahaha, sengaja hari ini kami membuatmu kesal dan menyiapkan kejutan ini"jelas Onew.

"Ash…dan itu berhasil, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal hyung. Tapi…gomawo yo"senyum Taemin.

Mereka-pun duduk dibangku taman yang kosong, merayakan pesta kecil untuk Taemin.

**.**

***  
>Taemin POV<p>

.

"Taemin-ah…"kudengar Hyori memanggilku. Aku-pun menoleh.

"Nee?"

"Onew oppa…seminggu lagi akan ikut wajib militer-kan?"

Aku-pun terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaanya. Orang yang dimaksud sedang tak bersama kami, ia pulang duluan karena Appa meneleponnya.

"Aaah…nee…"sahutku pelan.

"Berarti kita tidak akan bertemu untuk beberapa tahun ya?"tanyanya lagi.

"Aaahaha, tenang saja…pasti bertemu lagi kok"senyumku tipis.

Hyori menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih sekarang.

"Aku…pasti akan merindukannya…"gumamnya pelan.

Melihat wajah murungnya, aku-pun langsung mengusap-usap rambutnya, berusaha membuatnya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku juga sama sepertimu…tapi itu hanya untuk beberapa tahun, kita pasti akan berkumpul lagi"senyumku.

Hyori tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kali ini ia terlihat ingin menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang aku-pun langsung memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyori…"ucapku.

"Taemin-ah…kalau oppa melihat kita seperti ini lagi…dia pasti bilang kita pacaran…"gumam Hyori.

Aku tak menjawab apa-apa, usia kami sudah lebih dewasa sekarang, mungkin saja banyak yang mengira kami memang pacaran.

"Aaah…aku rasa tidak apa…karena aku membutuhkanmu sekarang…setidaknya kau belum meninggalkanku…kita-kan teman…"ucap Hyori lagi.

Mendengar kata 'Teman' entah kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Hanya itu-kah? Karena itu kau membutuhkanku?  
>"Nee…kau benar…hanya teman…"ucapku pelan. Hyori-pun benar-benar menangis dipelukanku, tak ada pilihan lain. Aku tidak mau 'teman' kecilku ini bersedih, aku-pun semakin memeluknya erat.<p>

Rumah Taemin & Onew  
>"Hyung…"panggilku kepada orang yang sedang tidur diatas tempat tidur, membaca buku dengan serius.<p>

"Nee? Ada apa?"sahutnya, matanya masih tertuju dengan buku bacaannya. Hobinya tidak berubah sejak dulu, sama sepertiku.

"Seminggu lagi kau berangkat ya?"tanyaku pelan.

"Aniyo, 3 hari lagi"jawabnya singkat.

"Mwo? Ti…tiga hari? Kenapa cepat sekali?"kagetku.

Onew hyung-pun menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari tidur, kali ini dia menatapku yang duduk dimeja belajar.

"Appa yang mempercepat, karena itu tadi dia menelponku"ucapnya.

Aku-pun diam sejenak.

"Hyung…kau yakin?"tanyaku pelan.

"Mwo? Wajib militer? Tentu saja…ini memang kewajiban kita-kan? Kau juga akan menjalaninya nanti"ucapnya datar.

"Bagaimana kalau ucapan Appa serius? Bukan hanya wajib militer…dia akan melanjutkan pendidikan militermu hyung…"

"Appa memang serius"jawab Onew hyung.

Aku-pun langsung terdiam kaku mendengar jawabannya.

"Hyu…Hyung…itu artinya kita tidak akan bertemu selama beberapa tahun-kan…"nada bicaraku bergetar.

Onew hyung hanya diam sambil menatapku.

"Hyung…kau terima itu semua? Kenapa kau diam saja?"entah kenapa perasaanku semakin cemas, aku-pun mendekati hyung yang paling kusayangi itu.

"Eeem…aku terima"Onew hyung tersenyum.

"Hyung…"entah kenapa rasanya air mataku akan mengalir.

"Taemin-ah? Kenapa menangis?"Onew hyung mengusap air mataku yang memang sudah mengalir.

"Hyung…bagaimana dengan impianmu sendiri? Kenapa kau bisa terima semudah itu keputusan Appa?"tangisku terus berlanjut.

"Apa ada alasan untuk menolak?"senyum Onew hyung.

Aku-pun langsung memeluk hyungku dengan erat.

"Hyung…tidak bisa…aku tidak mau kita berpisah…"

"Taemin-ah…kau ini kenapa? Jarang sekali kau bisa menangis seperti ini…"

"Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpamu hyung? Aku tidak mau kau pergi…"aku terus menangis.

Onew hyung-pun mengusap-usap rambutku dan memelukku erat.

"Haha…aku tidak menyangka…namdongsaengku yang sudah berumur 15 tahun ini ternyata masih kekanakan…"Onew hyung hanya tertawa.

"Hyung…"

"Yang kuingat terakhir kali kau memelukku seperti ini adalah waktu kau kelas 2 SD…saat Appa memarahimu karena nilaimu jelek"

"Kalau kau pergi…siapa yang akan membelaku lagi…"aku terus menangis.

"Ya…siapa yang perlu dibela lagi? Nilaimu terbaik sekarang, Appa tidak akan memarahimu lagi…"

"Kalau begitu siapa yang akan berbagi cerita denganku lagi?"  
>"Kau itu sudah besar…kau bisa temukan ceritamu sendiri Taemin-ah.."kudengar Onew hyung hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan-ucapanku.<p>

Ucapanku memang aneh, sangat kekanakan untuk namja seusiaku, dan pantas untuk ditertawakan, tapi semua yang kukatakan adalah Jujur, aku benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dengan Onew hyung, aku benar-benar menyayanginya.

Onew hyung-pun menatapku yang masih menangis.

"Ya…jangan seperti ini, seakan-akan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi saja"tawa Onew hyung.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya terus menangis.

"Kalau aku pergi, nanti kau jaga Appa dan Eomma, aah…dan juga Hyori, dia sering menangis, kau tidak boleh membiarkannya menangis lagi…"senyum Onew hyung.

"Hyori tidak pernah bisa berhenti menangis selain dihadapanmu…"gumamku.

"Itu karena masih ada aku, nanti juga dia akan terbiasa denganmu"senyum Onew hyung lagi.

Aku hanya diam.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam…kau harus tidur, kalau terus menangis bisa-bisa matamu sembab besok pagi, kau akan terlihat jelek sekali…"tawa Onew hyung.

"Hyung…jawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya…"tegasku.

"Nee? Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan impianmu?"

"Aaah…itu…"Onew hyung tetap tersenyum.

"Hyung…jawab aku…"

"Kalau aku gagal, aku harap kau yang bisa meraihnya…impian kita sama-kan? Aku harap kau bisa membuat sebuah buku…"senyumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga berakhir sepertimu?"tanyaku lagi.

"Ng..kalau begitu Hyori saja, aku harap impiannya terwujud…impiannya tidak jauh beda dengan kita"ucap Onew hyung.

"Hyori…dia pasti akan sangat sedih…"gumamku.

"Sudah kubilang, masih ada kau disampingnya…karena itu kau tidak boleh membiarkannya menangis lagi"

Aku terus diam sambil terus memeluk Onew hyung. Berkali-kali ia menyuruhku untuk tidur,tapi tetap saja aku tidak melepaskan pelukanku. Aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan dia, waktu malam itu-pun kami lalui bersama sambil membahas masa kecil kami.

**.**

***  
>Author POV<p>

3 hari kemudian

.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang"pamit Onew.

"Oppa…jaga dirimu"senyum Hyori.

"Tentu saja, kau juga. Taemin kau harus menjaganya"ucap Onew kepada Taemin.

"Baik, kau juga…kau harus cepat pulang"gerutu Taemin.

Onew hanya mengangguk. Tn. Lee, Appa Taemin & Onew-pun keluar dari rumah untuk mengantar Onew.

"Jinki, kita berangkat"ucap Tn. Lee yang langsung masuk ke mobil.

"Nee, Appa. Taeminnie, Hyori-ah…sampai jumpa lagi"senyum Onew yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Tak lama mobil itu-pun pergi, meninggalkan keduanya yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Hyori…"panggil Taemin.

Lagi-lagi Hyori terlihat ingin menangis.

"Hyori-ah…"Taemin-pun langsung bersiap untuk merangkul Hyori. Namun Hyori langsung menghapus air matanya, berbalik arah menatap Taemin.

"Aku akan mengiriminya surat"senyum Hyori yang berusaha terlihat tenang. Taemin-pun menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aaah…nee, dia pasti senang"senyum tipis Taemin.

Taemin-pun mengantar Hyori pulang kerumahnya. Sore hari itu berakhir dengan cepat, dua anak manusia itu hanya bisa menerima kenyataan didepannya, tanpa tahu mungkin saja keinginan mereka tidak akan berjalan sesuai pikirannya.

**.**

***  
>Flash Back END<p>

Taemin POV

.

"Taemin-ah…kenapa Onew oppa tidak pernah membalas suratku lagi?"suara Hyori terdengar murung.

"Ng…aku juga tidak tahu"senyumku tipis.

"Kukira wajib militer itu hanya 2 tahun…tapi sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak dia pergi…"gumam Hyori lagi.

"Appa melanjutkan pendidikan militernya, karena itu dia tidak akan pulang dalam 2 tahun…"ucapku.

"Aku tahu…Lee ajusshi memang menginginkan Onew oppa menjadi militer, sama sepertinya…"

Aku-pun diam.

"Oppa…padahal ia ingin menulis sebuah buku…"lirih Hyori.

"Hyung bilang, kalau ia gagal, ia ingin aku yang melanjutkan impiannya, dan kalau aku juga gagal, dia ingin kau yang melanjutkan impian kami"aku-pun tersenyum.

"Mwo? Aku?"Hyori menatapku dengan bingung.

"Nee…cita-citamu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kami…dia berharap kau berhasil meraih impianmu"senyumku.

Aku melihat Hyori terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah! Kalau itu keinginan oppa.."seru Hyori.

Aku lihat Hyori mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, aku melihat 'Angel Ballad' tertera untuk judul buku itu. Aku-pun menatap lirih buku itu sejenak, aku melirik kearah Hyori yang terlihat bersemangat membuka kembali halaman demi halaman buku itu.

"Taemin-ah…aku ingin sekali membuat buku ini menjadi sebuah komik. Aku ingin menggambarkan tokoh-tokohnya"ucap Hyori sambil menatapku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, menatap balik dirinya.

"Kau ingin membuatnya?"

"Nee…cerita ini sangat menyedihkan, mungkin saja kalau aku tulis ulang dengan sebuah gambar, pembaca akan lebih merasakan feel dari cerita ini"senyumnya.

"Tapi kalau kau mau menulisnya ulang, kau harus minta izin dari penulisnya-kan?"tanyaku.

"Nee…itulah yang masih aku pikirkan…kenapa tidak ada nama penulisnya, bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskannya nanti?"cemberut Hyori.

Aku menatap lagi buku itu.

"Hyori-ah…aku tidak percaya, akhirnya kau bisa menciptakan ceritamu sendiri, kau berhasil membuat komik"senyumku. Hyori memang berhasil, beberapa komik buatannya sudah diterbitkan oleh penerbit di Korea, di usianya yang 19 tahun, ia sudah memulai untuk mengejar impiannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Aaah…jangan-jangan kau tidak percaya kalau aku bisa mengejar impianku?"gerutunya.

"Haha…itu benar, akhirnya gadis kecil yang dulu selalu menangis bisa meraih impiannya sekarang"tawaku kecil sambil menggoda teman kecilku itu.

"Issh…Taemin-ah paboya! Kau sendiri kenapa belum mengarang sesuatu? Padahal aku ingin sekali bekerja sama denganmu"ucapnya.

"Mwo? Bekerja sama?"

"Nee, banyak komikus yang menulis ulang cerita dari pengarang lain, mereka membuatnya dengan gambar mereka"

"Oh…jadi kalau aku punya sebuah cerita, kau ingin menulisnya ulang dan kau jadikan itu menjadi sebuah komik?"

"Nee, dan kalau aku sudah bisa pergi ke Jepang nanti, aku akan belajar membuat film animasinya, aku akan membuatnya menjadi animasi juga"Hyori tersenyum lebar.

"Wah…impianmu benar-benar hebat"aku membalas senyumnya.

"Aaah…karena itu…setelah membaca cerita 'Angel Ballad' aku ingin sekali menggambarkan tokoh malaikat dan si laki-laki ini…"gerutunya.

"Hyori-ah…kau ingat ceritanya?"tanyaku singkat.

"Mwo? Tentu saja aku ingat, wae?"

Aku diam sejenak, menatap lirih wajahnya.

"Ceritakan padaku"senyumku.

"Hee? Bukankah kau sudah membacanya?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya dari orang yang ingin sekali menulis ulang ceritanya"senyumku lagi.

Hyori-pun sempat menatapku bingung, namun tak lama ia-pun menceritakan cerita itu padaku.

...

_Seorang malaikat kecil terlahir belum sempurna, ia tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa sebagaimana malaikat seharusnya. Ia menjadi bahan ejekan malaikat-malaikat lainnya. Namun seorang laki-laki manusia, menatapnya berbeda. Walaupun ia(malaikat kecil) tidak bisa menolong manusia seperti malaikat lainnya, laki-laki itu selalu tersenyum padanya. Malaikat kecil-pun jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki tersebut._

_Namun karena belum sempurna, Tuhan bisa menariknya sewaktu-waktu kembali ke langit untuk berenkarnasi menjadi malaikat yang lebih sempurna. Karena itu malaikat kecil tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaanya pada laki-laki yang dicintainya. Waktu yang ditakutkan-pun tiba, Tuhan benar-benar menariknya kembali ke langit, ia-pun berpisah dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Namun malaikat kecil itu bertekad, setelah jadi malaikat sempurna, ia akan kembali kehadapan laki-laki itu, menolongnya, dan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai malaikat yang belum bisa ia berikan selama ia menjadi 'Si Tidak Sempurna'._

_Beberapa tahun-pun berlalu, malaikat kecil telah berubah menjadi melaikat dewasa yang sempurna. Kekuatannya sangat hebat sekarang, bahkan mungkin terhebat dari malaikat-malaikat lainnya. Ia-pun kembali kebumi untuk menemui laki-laki yang dicintainya, namun sayang…tepat dihari kembalinya, laki-laki itu meninggal dunia. Malaikat itu tidak mau percaya akan kenyataan dihadapannya, akhirnya ia gunakan kekuatannya untuk 'Menghidupkan' kembali laki-laki yang dicintainya. Kekuatannya berhasil, laki-laki itu memang 'Hidup' namun hanya sekedar bergerak, dan terus bergerak tanpa emosi sedikitpun. Laki-laki itu daripada dibilang manusia, sekarang lebih tepat seperti 'Mayat Hidup'. Tidak ada lagi senyuman yang dikeluarkannya seperti dulu, tidak ada lagi ucapan-ucapan hangat yang membuat malaikat itu merasa tenang. _

_Akhirnya Malaikat-pun tersadar akan kebodohannya selama ini. Sikapnya hanya membuat jiwa laki-laki itu tidak bisa tenang, ia-pun mengembalikan Tubuh laki-laki tersebut kepada Tuhan. Sementara dia masih termakan oleh kesedihannya. Terus terlarut dalam kesedihannya, tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengakhirinya._

_...  
><em>

"Oh iya…aku rasa cerita ini belum tamat, setelah aku baca ulang…akhir dari si Malaikat ini tidak diketahui dengan jelas"ucap Hyori.

Aku hanya diam dan menatap Hyori yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin memang belum tamat…"ucapku lirih.

"Mwo? Aigoo…ternyata benar, kau juga sepikiran denganku. Kalau begini aku-pun masih termakan rasa penasaran pada akhir cerita ini…padahal aku suka sekali ceritanya…"ucap Hyori.

"Kau menyukainya? Kau suka cerita ini?"tanyaku pelan.

"Nee…walaupun menyedihkan, tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya…siapapun pengarangnya, aku bisa merasakan perasaan si pengarang waktu menulis cerita ini"senyumnya lebar.

Aku terdiam kembali, kepalaku tertunduk. Rasanya pikiranku berat sekali, namun aku berusaha mengangkat wajahku, memberanikan diri menatap Hyori lagi.

"Hyori, kau mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"tanyaku.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kau terlihat serius…"bingung Hyori.

Aku-pun beranjak dari dudukku dan langsung menggandeng tangan Hyori, mengajaknya kesuatu tempat yang tanpa ia tahu, mungkin akan membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Taemin-ah?"sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya bisa menatapku bingung.

**.**

***  
>Kami sampai ditempat tujuan kami. Aku masih menggenggam erat tangan Hyori. Kaki kami-pun melangkah masuk kedalamnya.<p>

"Taemin-ah…kenapa kita kesini?"Hyori terus bertanya.

Aku hanya diam, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya. Terus menggandengnya berjalan mengikutiku, karena tempat yang sebenarnya belum kami temui.

"Taemin-ah…"panggil Hyori lagi.

Aku tetap diam.

Hyori-pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku, ia menatapku aneh.

"Taemin-ah, jawab aku! Untuk apa kita kesini?"wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Aku tetap diam dan menatapnya datar. Aku menggandeng tangannya lagi, membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sebentar lagi akan kita jumpai.

"Taemin-ah!"Hyori terus berteriak dan memcoba melepaskan tangannya kembali. Kami-pun sampai ditempat tujuan kami. Didepan sebuah nisan.

Aku-pun melepas tangan Hyori.

"Taemin-ah! Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau membawaku ketempat seperti ini? Apa yang akan kita lakukan di pemakaman?"tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Aku-pun menatap dalam matanya sekarang.

"Cerita itu…memang belum tamat…"ucapku.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"Hyori terlihat bingung.

"Angel Ballad…cerita itu belum berakhir…"

"Ke..kenapa? Kau yakin itu belum tamat?"bingung Hyori.

"Karena…pengarangnya sendiri tidak tahu kelanjutan cerita itu, sebelum ia melihat kenyataan selanjutnya…"aku terus menatap dalam wajah Hyori yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti…aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bawa aku ketempat seperti ini, dan membahas soal buku itu seka…"ucapannya terhenti saat matanya melihat kearah nisan yang ada didepan kami. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku, matanya terbelalak, mulutnya tak mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikitpun.

"Pengarang buku itu adalah aku…"aku berjalan semakin mendekati Hyori yang masih terdiam didepan nisan.

"Ta…Taemin…a…apa…maksudnya ini?"mulutnya bergetar.

"Aku yang mengarang buku itu…dan cerita itu aku ambil berdasarkan kisah nyata yang ada dikehidupanku. Malaikat itu adalah..kau, dan laki-laki itu adalah…Onew hyung…"

Hyori masih terdiam, tidak menatapku sedikitpun.

"Taemin-ah….kenapa…ada nama…Onew oppa disitu….?"tangannya yang gemetaran menunjuk kearah nisan itu.

Aku menatap nisan itu dengan tatapan kosong, dia benar 'Lee Jinki' itulah yang terukir diatasnya.

"Itu karena…Onew hyung dan laki-laki itu sama…mereka sudah…"

Hyori-pun langsung melangkah mundur menjauhiku, ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku karanganku 'Angel Ballad'.

"Hyo…Hyori-ah?"kagetku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Taemin-ah, jelaskan padaku!"aku lihat air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Aku-pun menatapnya lirih,aku teringat akan kenangan buruk yang datang setahun lalu.

**.**

***  
>Flash Back<p>

Taemin POV

.

Aku melihat Eomma terus menangis setelah mendengar sebuah kabar ditelepon dari salah seorang guru pembimbing kemiliteran. Appa masih berkutat dengan telepon itu, wajahnya sangat pucat ketika berbicara dengan orang diseberang telepon itu.

Wajahku-pun pucat, sangat pucat, bahkan tubuhku benar-benar terasa lemas dan gemetaran. Aku baru saja menerima kabar yang sangat tidak ingin aku dengar, kabar yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Onew Hyung…

Tewas saat pelatihan terbangnya…

Eomma terus menangis histeris. Appa-pun menutup telepon dengan raut wajah lirih, kulihat air mata Appa juga mengalir. Aku-pun akhirnya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku yang lemas, mendengar berita seperti itu…membayangkannya saja aku tidak pernah, namun kenyataan itu terjadi sekarang.

...

Hyung yang selama ini membelaku…

Hyung yang selama ini menjagaku…

Hyung yang selama ini selalu mendengarkan ceritaku…

Hyung yang sangat aku sayangi…Hyung yang sangat aku cintai…

Tidak akan pernah lagi kembali kehadapanku…

...

"Bahkan jasadnya tidak ditemukan…pesawatnya jatuh di laut…"ucap Appa lirih.

Eomma-pun semakin histeris, Appa berusaha menenangkan Eomma. Hatiku sakit mendengar ini semua, kupingku terasa panas, aku tidak mau lagi mendengar hal ini.

"Kenapa…Kenapa kalian ingin sekali dia jadi Militer…"ucapku lirih. Air mataku mengalir deras.

Appa dan Eomma-pun menoleh kearahku.

"Hyung…dia selalu menuruti perkataan kalian…dia tidak mau mengecewakan kalian…"

"Taemin…"

"Ia berusaha mengerti perasaan kalian yang menginginkannya menjadi seorang Militer…"aku terus menangis.

Appa-pun mendekatiku dan berusaha menyentuhku, namun kutepis kencang tangan Appa.

"Tapi kenapa kalian tidak mau mengerti perasaanya? Hyung…dia juga punya impiannya sendiri!"aku-pun mengeluarkan semua suaraku dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Taemin-ah…kau…"

"Kalian sendiri tahu! Dia sangat suka membaca buku sejak kecil, kalian pasti tahu kebiasaan anak kalian sendiri! Dia ingin sekali membuat sebuah buku, impiannya menjadi seorang pengarang buku…tapi kenapa kalian tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan? Kenapa kalian selalu menuntutnya dengan keinginan kalian?"amarahku memuncak, tangisanku tak bisa berhenti, bahkan semakin menjadi.

Aku-pun beranjak meninggalkan Appa dan Eomma di ruang tamu, aku berlari keatas, menuju kamarku dan Onew hyung. Membuka pintu, dan menutupnya dengan keras, mengunci pintu itu agar tidak ada seorang-pun yang bisa masuk.

Air mataku terus mengalir, aku terus terisak, sampai-sampai kesulitan untuk mengatur nafasku. Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuh lemasku ditempat tidur. Tempat biasa kami tidur berdua sejak kecil, tempat Onew hyung selalu menemaniku ketika aku mimpi buruk.

"Hyung…"aku mencengkram keras bantal yang ada.

"Hyung…kenapa kau pergi….."lirihku.

"Kau sendiri tahu…aku tidak bisa tanpamu….Hyung…"

Ingatanku terus berputar dengan masa kecil kami.

"Hyung…aku mohon…kembalilah…."

"Aku mohon….kau pasti bohong-kan….kau selalu membuatku kesal seperti ini…"

"Hyung….aku merindukanmu….aku mohon…pulanglah…"

Hari itu-pun kulalui diatas tempat tidur, sendirian, bergeliat dengan bantal-bantal dan selimutku.

Terus menerus memanggil nama Onew hyung, berharap ia mendengarku dan pulang, tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya. Lalu kami akan berbagi cerita seperti biasanya, ia akan menggodaku seperti biasanya, membuatku kesal dan marah, lalu kami berbaikan kembali.

"Hyung….Onew hyung….kembalilah….."

**.**

***  
>Flash Back end<p>

Taemin POV

.

Air mataku serasa ingin mengalir kalau mengingat hari naas itu. Aku menatap Hyori dihadapanku, ia masih menangis dan menatapku lirih.

"Kenapa…kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku?"lirihnya.

Aku hanya diam.

"Taemin…kau bohongi aku selama satu tahun…."

"Hyori…aku…."

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku, dan malah menulis buku seperti ini! Aku benci cerita ini!"Hyori membanting keras buku karanganku. Ia langsung jatuh tersungkur lemas dihadapanku. Aku-pun langsung memeluknya yang masih menangis. Wajahnya pucat, sama sepertiku di hari naas itu.

"Aku membencinya…aku benci…."tangis Hyori.

Aku-pun memeluk tubuhnya yang lemas itu.

"Hyori…mianhae…aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sedih…"tanpa kusadari, air mataku juga mengalir.

Hyori terus menangis dipelukanku.

"Aku tahu…kau menyukai Onew hyung…."ucapku lirih.

"Taemin…"

"Aku tahu sejak dulu…kau sangat menyukai Onew hyung….kau pasti sangat sedih saat ini…orang yang kau sukai…tidak akan kembali lagi…"nada bicaraku bergetar.

"Taemin…."Hyori-pun langsung memelukku erat, ia menangis histeris dalam pelukanku.

Hyori terus menangis didalam pelukanku, kami berdua menangis dihapan nisan Onew hyung yang bahkan jasadnya tidak ada disana.

Hyori duduk termenung disampingku. Setelah kembali dari pemakaman, ia tidak bicara sedikit-pun, tatapan matanya kosong.

"Onew hyung…pasti senang kalau tahu kau berhasil meraih impianmu…"senyumku sambil menatap Hyori. Tatapan matanya tidak berubah, tetap kosong, menatap tanpa objek. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi melewati matanya yang telah sembab oleh air mata sebelumnya.

"Hyori…aku…sejak kecil ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu…"

Hyori tetap diam.

"Sejak kecil kau selalu menyukai Onew hyung…apa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku?"

"Taemin-ah?"bingung Hyori yang masih menangis.

"Aku-pun sama…sejak kecil aku selalu menyukaimu…"aku tersenyum didepannya.

Hyori terkejut mendengar ucapanku, kurasa dia memang tidak menyadari apa-apa.

"Jujur saja…sejak kecil aku selalu cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Onew hyung…kau selalu bisa berhenti menangis dihadapannya, sedangkan aku hanya terus membuatmu kesal…"

"Taemin…"

"Bahkan sampai sekarang…aku tidak bisa membuatmu berhenti menangis…"senyumku lirih.

"Taemin…aku…"

"Tapi….."aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan Hyori, perlahan mendekatkan bibirku dengannya, dan membuat kecupan manis dibibirnya.

"Aku juga ingin membuatmu bisa berhenti menangis…"lirihku. Hyori terdiam kaget dengan perbuatanku barusan.

"Hyori…berhentilah menangis…"aku tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap rambut ikalnya.

"_**Watashi wa anata o aishite **_*aku menyayangimu*…aku tidak mau melihatmu terus bersedih…aku mohon…"senyumku lagi. Hyori tetap diam, menatapku sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan menghapus air matanya. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Hyori-ah?..."

"Aku…sudah berhenti menangis sekarang…."aku melihat senyum terpampang diwajahnya, walaupun aku tahu itu senyum yang ia paksakan.

"Mungkin aku belum bisa menerima kepergian oppa…tapi…aku mengerti…bukan hanya aku yang sedih…sahabat kecil yang selalu menjagaku dari dulu juga pasti tidak bisa kehilangan Hyung kesayangannya…"senyumnya lagi.

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hyori, hatiku berdegup kencang saat menatap wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku-pun langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hyori…"

"Tae…min…"

**.**

***  
>Beberapa Tahun kemudian.<p>

Japan

Author POV

.

"Sensei…"panggil seorang remaja putri kepada seorang wanita yang merupakan Senseinya *guru*

"Hai', nani Miki-chan? *ada apa?*"sahut wanita itu, Hyori.

"Doushita no sensei? *kenapa?*...ceritamu yang kali ini berakhir gantung?"gerutu remaja bernama Miki itu.

Hyori menatap komik yang dipegang oleh juniornya, Miki.

"Kau mau tahu fakta dibalik cerita itu?"tanya Hyori dengan senyum.

"Hee? Apa itu?"tanya Miki penasaran.

"Ini bukan cerita karanganku…"senyum Hyori sambil mengambil komik yang dipegang Miki.

"Hee?Tenshi no Ballad *Angel Ballad* bukan karanganmu? Aku kira kau yang membuatnya, ini komik sedih…kau juga biasa membuat komik sedih…"ucap Miki.

"Justru aku belajar membuat komik sedih dari cerita ini, ceritanya memang menyedihkan"senyum Hyori.

"Lalu siapa pengarangnya?"

Hyori terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Miki.

"Temanku"jawab Hyori singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Hee? Jadi temanmu yang membuatnya, orang Korea juga? Dia hebat sekali…"seru Miki.

"Iya, dia temanku di Korea"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak menyelesaikan ceritanya?"

Hyori terdiam lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan Miki.

"Dia…sudah meninggal"Hyori tersenyum lirih. Miki-pun langsung terkejut mendengar jawaban Senseinya.

"Ah…go..gomenasai sensei *maaf*…aku tidak tahu…"lirih Miki.

Hyori hanya tersenyum. Ia-pun menceritakan soal Taemin, orang yang mengarang cerita itu.

"Daijyobu *tak apa*, itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu…dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan di Korea, aku sedih sekali waktu itu, karena aku sedang tidak berada disana…"jelas Hyori,

"Sensei…maafkan aku, aku membuatmu sedih lagi…"ucap Miki sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hyori-pun mengusap-usap rambut Miki.

"Sayang sekali…dia belum sempat menyelesaikan cerita ini…"senyum lirih Hyori.

Mereka berdua-pun terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, ini sudah siang. Aku harus lanjutkan pekerjaanku, kau juga…latih terus kemampuan gambarmu, aku yakin komikmu bisa segera diterbitkan"senyum Hyori. Miki hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyum Senseinya. Ia-pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hyori.

Hyori mengambil Handphonenya, ia menatap foto yang menjadi wallpaper Handphonenya.

"Onew oppa…Taeminnie…bagaimana? Apa kalian bangga denganku sekarang?"senyum Hyori.

"Akhirnya aku juga yang melanjutkan mimpi kalian…hahaha"Hyori tertawa kecil. Ia-pun mengambil setumpuk kertas-kertas putih di laci mejanya, mengambil sekumpulan alat menggambarnya, dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Setahun setelah Taemin mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Hyori, ia meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu Hyori telah berhasil menginjakan kakinya di Jepang untuk meraih impiannya.

Cerita 'Angel Ballad'-pun tetap berakhir dengan kesedihan si Malaikat, Lee Taemin sang pengarang, meninggal dunia tanpa sempat menyelesaikan ceritanya.

**.**

**.**

**THE END.**

**.  
><strong>

**Catatan dari author : Aah..jeongmal mianhae, Taemints! Aku 'mematikan' oppa kalian *diamukin Taemints*, aah…buat MVP juga . *author sujud*, ini hanya FF kok! Doain aja oppa-oppa kita itu selalu dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat *OK-lah*. Sebenarnya dapet inspirasi 'mematikan' Taemin *dihajar* dari fakta juga sih *author baru tahu fakta ini*, sedikit cerita…pengarang anime favorit author namanya Tada Kaoru-san, yang ngarang Itazura Na Kiss*Jepang* (ini original ceritanya Playful Kiss *Korea* & They Kiss Again *Taiwan*) meninggal dunia tanpa sempat nyelesain cerita Itazura Na Kissnya, makanya author pikir emang endingnya agak gantung, untuk Playful Kiss & They Kiss Again, diceritain Cuma sampe si cewek ma cowoknya nikah, padahal harusnya mereka udah punya anak! *author ngotot***

**Yah…setidaknya di animasi jepangnya Itazura na Kiss seperti itu *author udh nonton*, makanya sempet shock juga. Padahal ceritanya Comedy-Romantic, tapi ternyata faktanya cukup menyedihkan. Tada Kaoru-san, aku penggemarmu, aku akan terus mengenang ceritamu T.T *abaikan Author Gaje ini***

**Iya sudahlah, Jeongmal Gomawo untuk para Readers, author sangat mengharapkan .**

**Pokoknya jeongmal gomawo udah baca, mianhae klo ceritanya gak bagus ^^**


End file.
